Emi's Dawn
by A Heroic Spork
Summary: LawXOc. Emi didn't plan to meet Law that day, but she wouldn't have ever guessed that meeting him that day would lead her to become the one thing she despised.


So I'm just gonna jump right into it. Hey guys. Sorry for my absence, I will be updating soon, but you know when you have an idea and you just have to pull it out of your head before you can continue with a new one? I love Law so I wanted to write a fic about him. I hope you all enjoy.

Update: after this story was posted I noticed some errors with italics and lines so I have corrected them

* * *

"Oi Emi give us some more grog!" a man slurred out pounding his cup on the table "we're gonna need it"

Emi sighed and rolled her eyes as she poured the already drunk man some more grog. These guys had been here from the bars opening at eleven...it was now five and Emi wanted to get home before nightfall. Which was obviously not happening.

"Emi why don't you go home, I've got this" her boss walked in pouring another glass of grog for an intoxicated customer. "I know what tomorrow is."

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, nothing more Shin." She replied taking her hair elastic out and letting her purple curls fall.

"Don't think I don't know Emi...you spill the beans when you are drunk"

She glared at him...he knew her only weakness...well not her only weakness...more like her weakness to find out her other weaknesses. Alcohol. She could never handle it well, and yet she was a bartender.

"Just go home, rest, read a book...whatever the hell it is you do with your free time." He advised her as he opened the door leading out the bar.

"Thanks Shin" she muttered slipping out the door.

"Don't forget!" he shouted out the door "tomorrow is when they say a big name pirate will be in town. One of the supernovas, so I want you to be careful and be here at ten in the morning tomorrow, we are probably going to need to brew more than usual."

Too lazy to respond verbally she held her thumb up in the air walking towards the direction of her apartment.

* * *

"Captain we are approaching the Island." Penguin announced opening the door to Law's office.

"Good. We will stop in town for supplies and then set sail for Sabaody Archipelago" he said not looking up from the medical textbook he was reading.

"Yes sir." Penguin closed the door and went to go inform the other crew members.

"Hopefully they have a medical supply store somewhere on this damn island." He stated in annoyance remembering the last of the antibacterial ointment was used when his crew was drunk and wanted see if a bear scratch was "as bad as they say". Sadly Law was not present during this moment of drunken stupidity.

_"I'll come back, I promise you. Just wait for me okay? Promise you will wait for me Emi?"_

_"I promise."_

_"I love you Emi, when this is all over I will come get you."_

_"I believe you"_

Emi shot up from her bed in a sweat. Her hair was a mess and her sheets were laying on the floor after a night of bad dreams.

She opened up the drawer on her bedside table and grabbed the silver chain and chucked it at the wall, the ring on it making a ping noise when it hit the hardwood flooring. She immediately felt a rush of guilt and scrambled out of bed to grab the chain.

She put it back into her drawer and sighed. Sunlight streamed in from the window, she checked her clock, it was nine in the morning. "Time to start the day." She muttered slipping on shorts and a tank top before combing her fingers through her lavander hair.

Walking into the bathroom was always rough in the morning. "I look hungover." she had dark circles under her eyes, which she immediately covered up with make up. Deciding she didn't really want to waste her time doing intricate makeup she just slapped on some mascara and stuck contact lenses into her green eyes before heading off to work.

"Emi yer here already" Shin called from the back room.

"Yeah" she called walking into the empty bar.

"Do you think you could pick up my pills from Doc? I forgot to and my back is killing me." Shin asked walking in slowly before sitting down with a grunt. "Damn old age"

"Sure Shin, you stay put" Emi laughed lightly "I should be back in twenty or so minutes"

* * *

"I'll hang in there" He called to her as she exited the bar.

"Excuse me sir" Law said walking up to the counter of a medical supply store.

The elderly man looked up from his pill counting. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, do you carry antibacterial ointment?" Law asked the older man. As he looked, and failed to find the ointment on any of the shelving units.

"Hmm" the old man rubbed his beard in thought and then he remembered his son just came back from the medical merchant down at the docks. "just a minute" he said as he finished up a prescription.

"Sure" Law said looking around at all the supplies they carried. Mostly just basics...nothing he had not seen before.

The man finished with his counting and climbed a ladder that lead to some high shelving units and placed the bottle of pills in a bag and labeled it setting it on the shelf and climbing down. "I will be back, checking the store room. How many tubes would you like sir?"

"I will take a crate. Never know when you may need it"

"Very good point" the older man said before going through a door marked 'Employees Only'.

The front door swung open, causing Law to turn around.

"Hey Doc you he-" she froze for a few seconds when she spotted him before smiling lightly and clearly trying to compose herself. "Oh hello..." she said finally as she walked up to the counter. "You know where Doc is?"

"In the back." he stated simply.

"Oh, thanks" she sighed as she walked behind the counter.

Law found her very interesting,purple hair wasn't a common color around these parts. She looked mature and yet child-like. "So" Law spoke as he watched her look through the shelving units carefully.

"So?" she kept looking. Then it occurred to her that Doc kept pain killing prescriptions in the highest shelf so no junkie got any ideas.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked watching her walk up to the ladder.

"My boss needs his pain medication, he has a bad back." she said climbing the latter. "He told me one of the supernovas was coming to the island today, I would feel better at the pub then out on the streets, especially with strong Pirates running around out there. " She finished speaking and looked through the shelves.

Law smirked but the girl didn't see. "You fear pirates?"_ this could be fun._

"Eh, I used to...back when I was younger. Now that I work in the only pub in town I have gotten used to them. Just a supernova sounds dangerous"

"What would you do if you encountered one?" Law questioned. _Oh yes, this will be quite fun._

"I would fight, my boss taught me how. He used to be a pirate"

"Is that so? What if I told you I was one of them?" Law's smirk widened and he saw her gasp and turn her head and shoulders partly around to look at him .

"Holy shit! " she said as she grabbed the pills and began to frantically climb down, missing a bar and toppling down towards the floor"

She waited for the pain that never came as she squeezed her eyes shut. "You are quite clumsy" she heard the pirate say.

She felt a hand on her back and behind her legs. He was fast. She opened her eyes and the pirates face was right there. "You dropped this" he gave her the bottle of pills.

Too close Too close! She squeaked in surprise and jumped out of his arms clutching the medicine bottle. Thats when it hit her like a train. Yellow hoodie, tattoos, fuzzy hat. "Yer Tralafalger Law arent you!?"

"at your service." he smirked, enjoying how easily scared she was of him.

She stood up and ran to the opposite side of the small room. "S-stay back!"

"Hm? Should'nt you be thanking me? I saved you from breaking your neck...you could have become paralyzed...or worse."

Emi pushed herself against the wall in an attempt to get as far away from the pirate captain as possible as he walked towards her. "D-don't come near me!"

_"Emi you have to run!"_

_"I can't run Masanori, I won't leave you!_

_The evil pirates closed in on her grabbing her forcefully and dragging her away. "Take her to the captain!" instructed one of the pirates._

_"EMI!" The boy tried to chase them. A gunshot rang out and the boy dropped to the ground._

_"MASANORI!" Emi sobbed thrashing around trying to break free._

Yes. 4 years ago today...that was the day she lost everything.

"Oi...are you done daydreaming?" Law asked as he crossed his arms smirking.

Emi tried to hold back tears from the rush of emotion. "You don't deserve any praise" She clenched her teeth and glared at him. "You have definitely ruined more lives than you have saved. Pirates are scum, they don't care about anyone but themselves. The-" but her rant was interrupted by Doc clearing his throat.

"Emi, what brings you here? Come to give me more of that delicious Pasta?" He asked as he plopped the crate of ointment on the counter.

Law glanced at the girl. Delicious pasta? Someone who can cook. Law smirked,_ sounds promising._

"Oh sorry Doc, not today, I was actually on my way out." She said as she sidestepped to the door, not wanting to turn her back on Law. "I'll be off now, Have to get these pills to Shin...you know how he can be when his back hurts. Bye!" and without giving Doc any time to ask questions she ran out the door closing it behind her.

Being around that man brought back terrible memories, ones she was hoping to block out forever.

* * *

Emi ran into the pub, trying to catch her breath from running all the way there. "Oi Emi, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Shin asked grunting as he attempted to get up from his stool.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She set the pills on the counter. "Just ran into the supernova you were warning me about earlier." She spoke calmly as she placed a glass of water in front of Shin.

He looked up at her, alarmed. "Are you alright?!" Shin worried about Emi, she was like a daughter to him, the thought of her having to encounter a supernova, especially today sounded bleak.

Emi gave Shin a warm smile. "I'm fine Shin. Thanks for the concern." She put a pill in his hand. "Now take your pills before it gets any worse!."

Shin have a deep laugh and patted Emi's back. "Yer a good kid."

Emi pouted. "I'm not a kid! I'm Twenty-three!"

Shin ruffled her hair. "Sure you are." He laughed. "You definitely don't look Twenty-three."

Emi looked frazzled. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Shin smiled. "That right there, kiddo is why you're still a kid to me."

"Psh. Whatever Shin." Emi mumbled as she walked into the back room, preparing to brew their rums and beers for that evening. She was dreading this particular night, for two reasons. One, it was the fourth year since the event that ruined her life And two, if Law decided to stay in town, that would mean he would probably come to Shin's bar. She hoped her fear would not become reality.

* * *

"Captain!" Penguin smiled as he saw Law walking up to the sub with a box. "Good thing you're here!"

"What's wrong?" Law questioned as he placed the crate down on the deck.

"The engine is shot, it wouldn't turn on. It was probably on its last legs when we got here." Penguin said as he fiddled with the wrench in his hand.

"Mmm, would make sense, it has been awhile since we put a new engine in."

"We can either stay here, and I will fix it temporarily, or we can use the backup engine and go to the main island."

Law smirked. This was going to work out perfectly wasn't it. "We will stay, tell the boys that tonight we are going out." This would be perfect, Law remembered the girl mentioning that she was getting pills for Shin. Hopefully Law would find this girl there. "I think I might have found our new cook."

* * *

A/n: this was just an idea that popped into my brain a few days ago :/ I had to set it free!


End file.
